User talk:Randomguy3000
Welcome to the Plants vs. Zombies Wiki |} |- | |- | For more help and editing advice, please see the Community Portal. |- | style="background: #c4e673; border: 1px solid #3e7614; -moz-border-radius-bottomright: 15px; -moz-border-radius-bottomleft: 15px;" | Thank you, and have a good time editing here! Contact me if you have questions. -- Swampert rox (Talk) 14:03, April 11, 2010 |} |} Nice Zombie Chart :Yep, but wehere did you got these dates of the health? I found most of them in the walkthorugh from Draco89123, but they differ from yours. PS: Please log in, everytime you comment or change something! This makes me easier to understand to whom I'm writing.--Disser2 : Sorry... I kind of don't want to happen again what happened in the Kingdom Hearts wiki --Randomguy3000 14:16, May 21, 2010 (UTC) Survival: Pool Why should it be deleted? And please link to the article to be deleted next time. [[User:Swampert rox|'Swampert']][[User talk:Swampert rox|'rox']] 23:16, May 22, 2010 (UTC) : It was the only survival article other than Survival Mode. --Randomguy3000 03:30, May 23, 2010 (UTC) ::That doesn't mean it should be deleted; it means the others should be created. --[[User:Swampert rox|'Swampert']][[User talk:Swampert rox|'rox']] 13:55, May 23, 2010 (UTC) :Oh, okay. --Randomguy3000 04:21, May 24, 2010 (UTC) Templates Vasebreaker is ready. I, Zombie tomorrow^^ --Disser2 12:24, May 23, 2010 (UTC) :My Fault^^ Thank you for fixing! --Disser2 07:46, May 25, 2010 (UTC) Animations Should I put the images I uploaded into their pages? The animated ones? BOOM goes the zombie! JackInTheBoxZombie (Talk) 08:04, May 27, 2010 (UTC) Re:Main Page If you want another article, you should write it. The only condition is that there is enough to say about it and a picture. [[User:Swampert rox|'Swampert']][[User talk:Swampert rox|'rox']] 10:35, May 28, 2010 (UTC) : What are you doing? --Randomguy3000 10:38, May 28, 2010 (UTC) ::The header must have malfunctioned. It's fixed now. --[[User:Swampert rox|'Swampert']][[User talk:Swampert rox|'rox']] 23:22, May 28, 2010 (UTC) :::I'm too shy --Randomguy3000 14:17, May 29, 2010 (UTC) :::Hello La New York City At the moment I am in New York City on vacation, so it is 11:00 a.m. Why? JSquish 15:01, May 31, 2010 (UTC) Signature To change signature color, insert text into the custom signature box. For an example, see my signature: [[User:Swampert rox|'Swampert']][[User talk:Swampert rox|'rox']]. The sub and sup would be replaced with span unless you wish to change the hieght of the text. --[[User:Swampert rox|'Swampert']][[User talk:Swampert rox|'rox']] 20:43, June 2, 2010 (UTC) : Log-in problem I have no idea. [[User:Swampert rox|'Swampert']][[User talk:Swampert rox|'rox']] 12:50, June 28, 2010 (UTC) ---- Sorry, I didn't see that. --Codyfan12 Zombies '' 14:18, June 29, 2010 (UTC) No save button No idea. What were you trying to edit? [[User:Swampert rox|'Swampert']][[User talk:Swampert rox|'rox']] 19:16, July 3, 2010 (UTC) Zombie fave Dr. Zomboss thing RandomguY here. I'm on a computer in a computer lab and I'm lazy, so I'm not logging in. The reason I am leaving this message is because I don't really do these things. Talk to Swampert Rox. He may help. :Fixed. --[[User:Swampert rox|'Swampert']][[User talk:Swampert rox|'rox']] 11:18, July 13, 2010 (UTC) Blover Animation Uploaded the animation of the Blover. ^^ '''BOOM goes the zombie!'JackInTheBoxZombie(Talk) 06:39, July 16, 2010 (UTC) This user's favorite How do you do the "This user's favorite" thing? AeroOmega900 09:25, August 7, 2010 (UTC) Animated GIFs Hi. I'm just curious how you made animations for PvZ. I really love them and I would also like to make some gif with the plants and zombies in action. Thank you. 07:29, August 22, 2010 (UTC) What do you mean 'evolution of the gatling pea' on the repeater page? they're different plants! Oh, ok. sorry. do you think i should delete it? as i said, it doesnt make any sense! ???????? Wait, what do you mean brain producer? i didnt do that! Might of been... It could of been, but i'm pretty sure it was an unregistered contributer. Beside, what page does it link to? I know that, but Real life cacti have squishy insides where they keep they're water. I would appreciate it if you STOPPED DELETING MY EDITS! Well, your not editing them, your deleting them. Please discuss with me my editing problems. Besides, what was wrong with them? IGNATIUS 09:00, October 28, 2010 (UTC) IGNATIUS 09:14, October 28, 2010 (UTC) What do you mean? i fix the grammer, i dont add content. just stop unediting my edits, its really pissing me off. And what the hell are you going on about mechanics? Editing doesnt involve 'mechanics'. Rollback You should ask ShadyTheCat or someone for Rollback, it really helps fixing Vandals you've been reporting to teh interwebz modish m Adminz Some random guy that "BUTTED IN" my Original Message Thank you for fixing my edit at the cabbage-pult and the kernel-pult. From CattailsWelove Stuff I've given you rollback status to help you revert vandalism or whatever. Furthermore, due to the relative inactivity of the current administrators on this wiki and your relatively long history of good edits, I've also granted administrator status. Make us proud.--RandomguY 05:05, December 25, 2010 (UTC) Names two alike RandomguY and you have ALMOST EXACT NAMES, are you his relative or something? and to not get confused, I'm gonna call you "its over 300-" nah, I'd call you RANDOM 3000 GUY, not the best name, but I won't get confused. [[User:Tee888|Press the Button--> O <--PRESS IT!]] 14:22, January 5, 2011 (UTC) And here's a new catchphrase: "Is gpthat an exploding pi- KABOOOOOOOOM!!!!!!!!! Nationality/Admin Are you Part Pinoy and Spanish I am! well pinoy at least and Can I be an Admin? Ok I will not make repetitive edits about minor things to get achievements anymore. I promise. I have a question: How to make boxes with info about my favourite plant or zombie? Category: PvZ Already been taken care of. Thanks for the heads-up. For the future, the reason I deleted it was that it was pointless (obviously everything is part of pvz if it's on this wiki, except maybe content pages, but those are labeled). You can do the same for other pointless pages/categories. (On a similar note, for other things, it may be better to contact Swampert Rox as opposed to me, although he is somewhat inactive, by my check. I would trust any of his decisions, except perhaps in terms of using the banhammer).--RandomguY 16:04, April 26, 2011 (UTC) :You know, it would probably help if you told him to stop, and why, and if he refused, to ban him temporarily...Plus, you should try rollback. Go to his contribs, and if he's the last one who edited, just open the rollback links in a new tab. It's really fast. If you go to the talk page for the Main page (maybe you already saw it) you could see a comment by this vandal. I banned him, and it took me about 5 seconds to revert his edits. Easy stuff.--RandomguY 00:35, April 27, 2011 (UTC) ::Ah...I've blocked him for a week. I'm operating under the assumption that he is trying to contribute, and isn't reading. I'll try to talk to him, etc. If he doesn't comply, feel free to ban him for a year.--RandomguY 03:40, April 27, 2011 (UTC) :::Deleted, blocked the creator for a year. I don't really care if it's a miscarriage of justice right now. By the way, you're an admin for a reason. You have the power to make these decisions by yourself.--RandomguY 16:15, April 27, 2011 (UTC) Soporific Mushrooms I was on the internet and I saw possible Plants vs. Zombies 2 plants. Would it be okay if I made a page on Soporific Mushrooms? Thanks, The friendly Fanshee 00:17, May 2, 2011 (UTC) Deletion I am aware that my 'Squirrel' page was deleted. I actually expected this, but, I just wanted to inform you that it's true, there are even topics about it on the official PvZ forum: http://insaniquariumguide.com/forum/index.php?topic=7151.msg116887#new and, for the strange text: http://insaniquariumguide.com/forum/index.php?topic=5924.msg88567#msg88567 Vulturewing 17:36, May 2, 2011 (UTC) Oh. Well, I read that you have to collect all the Squirrel (behind Wall-buts) before the Zombie gets to your house. Vulturewing 16:16, May 3, 2011 (UTC) My Apostrophe ´ I believe, my aphostrophe is different, because I use a German keyboard, so maybe it´s because of that... Homeowner 12:03, May 4, 2011 (UTC) Category Spamming Uh, sorry. Hey, how did you find out? Oh well, most of the pages have the correct categories already, so I have no choice. I hope it does no harm to anyone : ) Prem Sinha 12:35, May 12, 2011 (UTC)